Team E Star
by Rogue Sahara
Summary: What would happen if the world had magic tournaments? This story shows just that! Four friends going for gold and claim the world championship. The reason it's under Slayers is because I used some spells and some characters. I suk at summeries ^_^ Plz R/R
1. Synopsis, Char Profs and All That Jazz

Team E Star  
  
Emzie: Hey! Yo! Wazzup!? Ola! Bonjour!  
Andrefla: Ok, Emzie. You can stop now they get the point!  
Emzie: ^_^' Right. Anyway, this fic isn't really about Slayers; I just put it in this category because it uses Slayers spells.  
Lady Knight Keladry: And, this fic will also include characters from Slayers helping Emzie out with the disclaimers, like Lina!  
Lina: Victory! (^_~\\  
Emzie: Gourry!  
Gourry: Who? ((.^(\\ ???  
Emzie: And.  
Briar: * in a love sigh type of tone* Zel...  
Andrefla: *same tone* ...gadiss...  
Briar and Andrefla: * together, in an even more annoying love sigh* Greywers!!!  
Zelgadiss: (((.O^))***  
Emzie & Lady Knight Keladry: o.O* *sweatdrop/ facefault* (are there such things? If not, I'm the inventor of it! Mwahahahaha!!!!! *cough*)  
Emzie: Anyway, on with the fic!  
Lady Knight Keladry: Wait! I wanna do the disclaimer!  
Briar: Ok!  
Lady Knight Keladry: Emzie doesn't own Slayers or anything else. Just the idea and the characters in the story.  
Emzie: Thanks, Lady Knight!  
Lady Knight Keladry: And you don't own me. You'll never own me! I own me. No one else! Mwahahahahah!!!  
The other 3 girls: o.O*  
Lady Knight Keladry: *Runs back* Oops.. I farted ^_^*  
The other 3 girls 0.0***  
*A bag of skittles comes out of Lady Knight Keladry's pocket*  
Emzie: Ok, that's it. No more sugar for you today!  
Lady Knight Keladry: uuuuhhhhhnnnn.. U_U *becomes happy again* ^_^  
*All four girls bow and walk away skipping*  
Random person: We're off to see the wizard! The wonder Wizard of Oz! *skips along with the girls*  
Briar: *kicks the guy in the place of no return*  
Lady Knight Keladry: Ooohhh! That's gotta hurt!  
*Girls walk off singing 76 trombones. Why? Because I'm the author!*  
Prologue: Synopsis, Character Profiles and All That Jazz  
Synopsis:  
The year is 2003. Tournaments are taking place all over the world. Tournaments of magic. Three types of magic are used: Black, which is used for offensive moves, White, which is used for healing, and Shamanism, which is magic used with the elements (Water, wind, fire, earth and spirit).  
In this story, the preliminaries are taking place. It starts with students in teams of four from different schools from around the world competing against each other. For example: A school competition, winners go to the regionals, winners then go to the state, provincial, etc., nationals, then finally the world.  
The battle itself is quite easy to understand. Two teams decide to battle each other. They then decide how many people per battle. Each battler has a white crystal attached to his/her self. This indicates how much power you have left (as in health). The less power you have, the darker the crystal gets. When it becomes black, the person to whom it belongs is no longer able to battle. A team wins the battle when their opponents have over half of their players unable to battle (example: 4 on 4: 3 out of 4 people unable to battle, 3 on 3: 2 out of 3 unable to battle, 2 on 2: 1 out of 2 unable to battle and 1 on 1: the 1 person of a team is unable to battle.).  
Character Profiles  
  
TEAM ECLISPED STAR/ E STAR  
Formed: 2001, Ottawa, Canada  
This team is made up of our story's heroines. Some of the most powerful females in the school, they won't stop at anything until they get what they want. The team is a favourite around the school because they're very friendly and don't boast about they're magic even though everyone knows that they're the best. They're ally team is the Fire Flames. They're in the same league as E Star but the only difference is that they're a male team. E Star's only enemy team are the Hissy Cats.  
Team E Star is made up of:  
Sierra/Rai:  
Age: 13  
Eyes: silvery blue, Egyptian like  
Hair: Dirty blonde with light blue streaks, back in a clip  
Magic Specialty: Shamanism  
Weapon specialty: Archery  
Clothing: white t-shirt with the team logo (a light blue star with light blue dots in the crevasses and a white star in the middle) , light blue vest (you know, the ones that are puffy, but not too puffy), dark blue jeans with blue studs embedded in the denim, blue and white fingerless gloves, blue headband.  
Sierra( she likes Rai) is the leader of Team E Star. She loves her friends very much. She'd do anything for them. She's very optimistic and positive, but if you mess with her, she'll send you to the next galaxy! She specializes in Shaministic magic, especially spirit and water. Her weapon specialty, archery, allows her to attack safely from a distance.  
Amelia/ Mia  
Age: 13  
Eyes: Brown, almond shaped  
Hair: Black, down to her shoulders  
Magic Specialty: Black  
Weapon Specialty: hand to hand combat  
Clothing: Red choker with the team logo in red and black, red, sleeveless turtleneck, dark blue jeans with red 88's on the bottom of the pant legs, gold loop earrings, red tinted lip gloss.  
Amelia (she prefers Lia) is the team prankster. She has a sense of humour the size of Jupiter and everybody loves that, except when she plays a prank on them, of course. Besides her joking nature, Mia's a great buddy. A little ditzy sometimes, but still great. She uses Black magic, so she specializes in physical attacks. She also uses hand to hand combat so she's not afraid of getting her hands dirty.  
Katrina/Kat  
Age: 13  
Eyes: Hazel, oval shaped  
Hair: Brown, blonde highlights, goes just above her chest.  
Magic Specialty: Black  
Weapon Specialty: stick (Like the ones in Kendo)  
Clothing: Light green tank top with the team logo in green and brown, brown khakis, brown boots, green fingerless gloves, green eye shadow.  
Katrina (Kat) is the street smart member of E Star. She's also one of the most creative. She's the one who usually creates new spells for her and her team to use. She sometimes gets a little too involved in trying to make new spells and forgets to check in with reality but the other members help her. She, like Lia, specializes in black magic. She works with a stick, like the ones used in kendo. She is very skilled in this art.  
Calipso/ Cali  
Age: 12, turning 13  
Eyes, Green, big and bright  
Hair: Blonde, wavy, down to her waist, in a ponytail.  
Magic Specialty: White  
Weapon Specialty: Fencing (sword)  
Clothing: Yellow jersey with the team logo in black and white, black jeans, yellow baseball cap worn backwards, black backpack.  
Calipso (Cali) is the sporty one of the team. She is very loyal to her friends and anyone who messes with her or them with will wish the didn't. She's an expert at fencing and can cut a single hair exactly in half blindfolded. Cali specializes in White magic even though she never really needs it; she can avoid almost any direct attack.  
Well how did you like it? Plz review! That's why they're there! See? In the bottom left hand corner. I'll try to be more random in more chapters. It was just a character profile after all. Talk l8er!  
A/N: The smiley's that I used before were from . Please visit them for more stuff. Thank y'all! 


	2. Cats and Dragons Can Be Vicious!

Emzie: Yo, everyone! Long time no see!  
  
Briar: They just saw you last chapter, Emzie. Incompetent. They're all incompetent!  
  
Andrefla: Chill, dude. Don't have a cow.  
  
Lady Knight Keladry: Uh, Andrefla, since when have you been talking like that?  
  
Andrefla: Don't go there, girlfriend *does the snapping fingers thing and the head bopping*  
  
Emzie: You know Andrefla. She gets in crazy moods.  
  
Andrefla: You ate that and a bag of salt and vinegar chips!  
  
Briar: o.O Maybe..we should..um..go. *slowly, with the other girls makes their way to the door*  
  
Andrefla: Don't mess with me, I'm one crazy mofo. Wait! Where are ma hommies goin'?!? *Andrefla then shakes off her mood* What happened to me?  
  
Lady Knight Keladry: There's only one thing that could have done this.  
  
Andrefla: What?  
  
Lady Knight Keladry: Super Duper flying hypnotic monkeys!!!  
  
DUN! DUN! DUN!  
  
Narrator: Will our author friends find the Super Duper Flying Hypnotic Monkeys? Will Briar ever settle with incompetence? Why do I always talk in questions? Can you find out next time? Can I stop?  
  
Emzie: *yells* YES!  
  
Narrator: Thank you?  
  
Emzie: Anyway, this fic is brought to you by American Express Travelers Checks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Lina and Gourry meet each other in the market place*  
  
Lina: V..  
  
Gourry: ..For victory!  
  
Lina: No. For Visa! *Lina then pulls out a Visa card with Gourry's name on it*  
  
Gourry: *reading the card* Gourry Gabriev (I think that's how you spell it).. *Lina starts running* Hey! That's me! *starts chasing after Lina*  
  
Narrator: In Atlas City, wallets and purses are stolen every 30 seconds, by Lina Inverse. You can take charge; Use American Express Traveler's Checks wherever you go.  
  
Lina: *while running* I'll give it to you if you give me the Sword of Light.  
  
Gourry: Ok *Stops, gets the sword, hands it to Lina with his eyes closed and a smile on his face (you know like a genki smile). Lina takes the sword and the card and starts running. Gourry then opens his eyes* HEY! THAT WASN"T FAIR!!!  
  
Lina: Have I ever been fair?!?  
  
Disclaimer: Emzie doesn't own..  
  
Andrefla: I wanna do it! Emzie doesn't own anything but the characters she made up and the plot. She doesn't own anything else. Okies? Bye now!  
  
Chapter 1: Cats and Dragons Can be Vicious  
  
"Battle! Battle! Hey, everyone! It's a battle!" one kid on the school  
playground shouted. Everybody obviously heard his call because the  
whole school came running. Including the teacher on duty. But he  
wasn't going to stop the battle; he was going to referee!  
  
You see, in the world, people have magic. It's nothing like in medieval times when magic was thought to be evil and associated with the devil. Magic, now, has become a way of life. 95% of the world's human population has and uses magic, 3% don't use it and the last 2%, well, are clinically insane.  
  
These days, magic can be used to help get around, heal, etc. Yet, the favourite among today's youth is to battle. It's not dangerous, but it can still damage someone's pride when they lose to an enemy. There had been a school team tournament going on and many people were trying to boost their teams points. On average the female division did better than the male.  
  
The crowd grew as more people were told about the battle. People kept pushing to see who was battling. It seemed to be the Hissy Cats and the Dragon Fangs. The Hissy Cats were the second place team in the female division. The Dragon Fangs were second place in the male division. The Hissy Cats and the Dragon Fangs were ally teams.  
  
"Excuse me. Excuse me. Sorry. Hey! Aren't you supposed to be in detention?" The teacher/ref said while he was trying to get through the thick crowd of students.  
  
"You ready?" A girl with shoulder-length, brown hair on the Hissy Cats asked the other team. She seemed to be the leader.  
  
"Ready to win you mean, right, Cati?" Said a boy with sandy hair the Dragon Fangs. Her also seemed to be the leader.  
  
"Alright, you two," the ref said. He obviously used his own magic because he now had a refs uniform on (not black and white, but blue and yellow. I know it's tacky, but it's the traditional uniform since the mid 1850's). "Now, this will be a 2 on 2 match; magic only. No weaponry. Every one have their crystals? Good. Start at my whistle. Everybody, back away from the circle."  
  
With the ref's word, everyone backed away.(except for the one's who never really pay attention. They eventually got back, though).  
  
Wwwhhhheeeee!!!!!!!!!!!! The whistle blew. Off the teams went. It was the girl who was called Cati was against the boy who commented to her before the match. Apparently, his name was Blake. The other two who were against each other were Stacie and Ray.  
  
"Let's start with something easy!" Cati mocked Blake. "Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. FIREBALL!" Cati chanted a spell. The spell made a fireball appear in her hands. She launched it towards Blake. Blake dodged it just in time but his vest caught fire. Blake tried to put it out, making him vulnerable to a direct hit.  
  
"LY BRIEM!" Cati used the Ly Briem (obviously) which can freeze the target on contact. On doing so, Blake's crystal quickly became darker and darker until it went black.  
  
"wwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeee" The whistle blew. "The Hissy Cats win!" The ref yelled out just as Ray was about to use the Digger Bolt on Stacie (a spell which can electrocute the target). The ref then used a fireball to unmelt the ice around Blake. He was okay, just a little tired and hurt that he lost to a girl. He was a bit macho, as you could probably tell.  
  
"I don't know how we could lose. Blake and I are the most powerful on our team. Blake's even the leader!" Ray told Stacie and Cati.  
  
"Being the leader or most powerful doesn't necessarily mean that he's the smartest on the team, right, Cati?" Stacie told Ray and Blake.  
  
"Yeah," Cati wasn't paying attention. This battle didn't matter to her. She knew that she could beat the Dragon Fangs easily. What her real goal was to beat the team which always humiliated them during a battle. The one team that would give her the most joy beating: Team E Star. The Dragon Fangs felt the same way but not towards Team E Star but to the Fire Flames, the first place male team. How ironic that the Hissy Cats and the Dragon Fangs two teams are ally teams as well, huh?  
  
The Dragon Fangs and the Hissy Cats were walking on the asphalt talking when they saw shadows, eight shadows. They were near a tree. Shadowy hair blowing in the summer breeze. The two teams walked over to the tree to see that the shadows were gone. In place there was a note.  
  
Look behind you.  
  
"Wanna battle?" Said eight voices simultaneously. It was them. Team E  
Star and the Fire Flames.  
  
Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Are you insanely insane? Tell me so in  
the reviews! Talk l8er! Bye Now!  
  
Andrefla, Briar, and Lady Knight Keladry: Bye! 


End file.
